


Thunder

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, OOC, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba, a rich yet charismatic youth meets and falls for,  Asami, the seemingly timid librarian with a troubled past. Engaging in a relationship, the two make it work somehow, but when the “librarian's” violent past starts to catch up with him, it's not just his life on the line anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something different. This song was inspired by Thunder, by Boys Like Girls. -_- I miss those days...

He was timid and nervous, and more than often quiet. He sat behind the desk , checking books out for the various customers that came to visit. Usually, the library was desolated, save for four or five people. He didn't get as much business as other libraries tended to, but honestly, he preferred it that way.

 

He was a man with a troubled past, and he wanted to be as far away from his demons as possible. He tended to keep a calm, collective stature, making sure not to engage in relationships of any kind, with anyone. He liked being alone, leaving the troubles of bonds behind him.

 

Of course, that all changed much sooner than later.

 

Eventually, even the toughest stone cracked and with time, the silent Asami Ryuichi met his match. And that was of course, a very charismatic Takaba Akihito. Upon first seeing the boy, checking out a highschool anatomy book, Asami thought him to be the quiet type. Nervous and scared, yet at the same time smart and steady. Fortunately, Asami was right about the smart part, but nervous, scared and steady...well, he was completely wrong.

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

“Your eyes are really pretty.”

 

That comment caused Asami to look up from the book he was reading. He calmly gazed over head at the smiling Takaba Akihito. The rest of the customers had left long ago, he of course, still remained behind.

 

“Thank you.” He muttered. “Would you like to check out your book?”

 

The youth blinked in confusion, as if he had just realized he had a book in his hands. “Oh sure, here you go.” He handed the book to Asami and the librarian took it. Those big blue orbs continued to gaze until Asami finished stamping the due date in cover.

 

“Two weeks.” He said, or quoted. He'd gotten so used to saying it over the years.

 

“Thanks...um...” Takaba held the book under his arm, and itched his hair.

 

Asami could practically hear the question boiling in the teen's throat, so he simply braced himself.

 

“Are you doing anything after your shift_”

 

“Akihito, how old are you?” Very seldom did he use people's first names, but this wasn't at all the first time this kid had asked, or attempted to ask him out.

 

“I'll be eighteen in May_”

 

“Then find someone eighteen_”

 

“Please.” Takaba's blue eye glimmered. “I really...You know...” Asami held his hand up, and silenced the youth.

“I'm closing in an hour.” He went back to reading his book and tried his best to ignore the youth.

 

“Why are you being like this?” Takaba took a chance and sat on the desk. “I'm not even asking you out on a date...I just want to go out eating.”

 

Asami closed his book and crossed his arms. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. “You're seventeen, I'm twenty nine. Does that answer your question_”

 

“People do it all the time_”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Go out on dates despite the age difference_”

 

“You just said this wasn't a date.”

 

Silence.

 

Takaba jumped off of the desk and placed the book in front of Asami. “Here, I'm turning it in.”

 

“That was fast.” The librarian took it.

 

He nearly chuckled seeing the angry expression written across the teen's face. He began to pace the library like some old man in deep thought. Sighing, Asami did have to admit to himself, the boy was attractive. Pesky, but attractive. And as annoying as Asami made him out to be, he did very much enjoy his company. Still, he put up his own personal boundaries. He knew the danger of relationships and would hate for this boy to get caught in any type of crossfire because of him. Or at least, at a point he tried to stick by those ideals.

 

“Are you rejecting me because you're getting bored?” Akihito asked, crawling on the desk.

 

“No.” Asami replied. “I have my own personal reasons.”

 

“You love someone other than me?” He pouted. “That's not fair.”

 

“I never said that.”

 

Takaba rolled across the desk and nearly fell. Luckily, as he planned, he landed in Asami's lap. “I know you like me, I've known it. I see the way you stare at me_”

 

“I have to pay attention to everyone.” The librarian defended.

 

“What,” Takaba scooted up and pressed himself against Asami's chest. “You're afraid someone will take your books?”

 

Caught in a vulnerable position, Asami could already feel that annoying bulge forming in his pants. And much to his dismay, Akihito could as well.

 

“Busted like always.” The teen whispered, placing his arms around the older man's neck. “You can't lie now.”

 

“Akihito_”

 

Anything else the librarian had to say was slurred by a powerful, alluring kiss. The teen was on him within seconds, biting his lip and dancing with his tongue. Asami of course grunted, and tried to get away but little Takaba was too much of a hassle. Asami mentally cursed for allowing it to get this far. Here he was, a man whom had taken the lives of many influential figures, being conquered by a seventeen year old.

 

“You taste like smoke.” Asami finally pushed Takaba away just a bit, breaking the kiss. “And alcohol.”

 

Sighing, the librarian closed his eyes. “When you have bills and other troubles, you'll understand.”

 

“That's not an excuse.” The teen nuzzled his head into the older man's chest. “If something is wrong, you know I can help you.”

 

“You're a kid.” Asami replied, running a hand through Takaba's blond hair. “You couldn't possibly do anything_”

 

“My dad is a prosecutor, one of the most well respected ones in Japan_”

 

“Akihito,” Asami's calm tone silenced him. “I'm alright.” He sighed. “You still need to find someone your age.”

 

Grunting and rolling his eyes, the teen jumped off of Asami's lap. “Damn it Asami, we've been at this for months. Why don't you just admit that we're together?”

 

The librarian went back to reading his book. “It's almost closing time.”

 

“You didn't answer my question_”

 

“Because we aren't together.” And it wasn't like Asami wanted it to be that way. If he was a normal guy, without a bounty on his head, then he'd love to admit that he and Akihito were 'together', but that wasn't the case.

 

“Goodbye.” He heard Akihto call before stepping out of the door. “And can we please go out for breakfast tomorrow? I'll come to your house.”

 

“You don't know where I live.” Asami replied.

 

“Yes,” The teen stuck his head in through the door. “I do. I stalked you for a while before talking to you.”

 

Asami just sighed and waved him off. He waited for the door to shut before standing, and fixing things left behind. His mind drifted back to his assertive youth and he couldn't help but smile. Years of tragedy and darkness had plagued him, it was nice to have a little pest stick around.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

The next morning, Asami woke to a heavy weight upon his abdomen.

 

He didn't even have to open his eyes to know what is was. “Akihito....” He muttered, groggily trying to go back to sleep.

 

“We're supposed to go out eating, remember?” The youth, dressed nicely currently sat on top of his lover with his arms crossed. “And I didn't know you slept naked.”

 

Asami opened his tired eyes and sat up. “How did you get in?”

 

“Your window was unlocked.” Takaba admitted, once again, latching his arms around the tired librarian. “Get up, get ready.... But honestly, I don't mind you like this.” Rolling his eyes, Asami tried to move. Akihito softly pushed him down.

 

It was obvious, the malicious intent that resided in the teen's eyes, and Asami too tired and well, oddly inexperienced didn't feel like engaging. Takaba, on the other hand, smirked.

 

“Can we?” He mused. “Please?”

 

“What would your parents say?” Asami half joked.

 

“Hm...let's see. Oh right, they're too busy to even focus on me.”

 

“I'm too tired.” The older man closed his eyes.

 

“That's not a problem.” Takaba laughed. “I mean, you're already naked.”

 

“What_”

 

“It's your fault for going to sleep without clothes.”

 

Asami opened his mouth to speak, but Takaba only came down upon him, or tried to. With slow reflexes and a sex-crazed teen, the librarian was about to lose this game. And that would be pitiful. Thankfully, there would be no one to witness his epic failure.

 

So after Takaba quickly took of his clothes, Asami relaxed. He watched as the teen licked his own fingers, making sure to lather them. Closing his eyes, he first felt Takaba grip his throbbing erection. He couldn't quite remember exactly when he got hard, but at that moment he didn't care. Just having Akihito massage the tip was enough to make his head pound.

 

“You're too quiet...” The teen pouted, rather angrily. “Aren't you, you know...supposed to be making some sounds?” Asami cracked open one golden eye. He flinched as Takaba continued to stroke him.

 

“Are you upset?” It was hard for him not to stagger his breaths, as that stroking thumb work intensified. 

 

“No, I'm actually just getting started.” With his free hand, Takaba brought his fingers to Asami's lower region where he caressed that firm, muscular ass. The librarian mentally prepared himself for what came next. He felt the teen's grip around his cock tighten, seconds before a finger or three pushed through his surprisingly tight ass hole. Sliding past thick and muscular flesh, little Akihito forced his way through, laughing as he felt Asami tremble underneath him. 

 

Still, the older man's lips remained sealed. No matter how hard Takaba pushed, not a sound came from the librarian's mouth. This caused Takaba to grow angry and without preparation, he added another finger and began to violently thrust. Quick paced and sudden, Asami obviously wasn't read for this penetration. And much to his young lover's delight, a moan escaped his lips.

 

By now, Takaba's hand, the one that held Asami's erection, was covered in hot semen. The hardened dick continued to pulse uncontrollably within the teen's grasp and he eventually ended up releasing it, in order to tend to his own throbbing erection. He pulled his fingers out of Asami, and slumped over. He eventually fell upon the librarian’s muscular chest and began to pant. Ragged breaths and sweat emitted from his body, as he clutched his leaking cock.

 

Asami, with a smug grin on his face, pulled his boy closer and tucked him under his chin. He supposed he should have felt awkward, or dethroned after such an activity, but surprisingly he felt alright. Better, actually. 

 

The two of them rested for a few minutes after that, regaining their strength. 

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Asami finally asked.

 

“You idiot.” Takaba stretched and sat up. “You take the fun out of everything.”

 

“I guess this means no breakfast?”

 

“No, I'm making it for you.” The teen stood and walked over to Asami's drawer where he withdrew a large blue blouse. Despite the size, he put it on and let it hang freely off his naked body. 

 

“How did you know where to find my shirts?” Asami asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

 

“I spied on you last night.”

 

“...”

 

“Just kidding. I've been into your house before this. How do you think the window got loose in the first place?”

 

Watching the youth walk away, Asami didn't know whether or not to be concerned. He rested his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. Takaba would be back to wake him up later_

 

_Buzz._

 

The vibrating sound from his phone caused him to open his eyes and sit up. Quickly reaching to his night stand, he held the cellular device in his hand. It was odd for anyone to call him nowadays. As far as he was concerned, no body from his past knew of his number...

 

_Kirishima Kei..._

 

Asami ended the call instantly and slammed the phone back on the table. A sea of memories began to flood his mind as he tried to figure out firstly, how Krishima had gotten his number, and why he was calling him. He hadn't seen nor talked to that man in years, and he didn't wish to now.

 

Quickly, pushing all the negative thoughts behind him, Asami stood up and showered. By the time he returned to his room to put on his clothes, Takaba entered. He played with the sleeves on the too big blouse.

 

“Breakfast is ready!” He practically sang, running through the threshold. He frowned when he saw Asami pulling on his pants.

 

“Oh...” He leaned against the doorway. “You're dressed...”

 

“That upsets you?”

 

“I always had a fantasy where I fed you naked in bed.” Takaba crept up to him.

 

“Coming from you, that doesn't surprise me.” Asami lifted him by the chin.

 

“Well then, if that doesn't surprise you, then wait until you hear my other ideas. Have you ever been spanked_”

 

From the carpet, in the pocket of Takaba's discarded pants, his phone began to ring. Rolling his eyes, he detached himself from Asami.

 

“It's probably my mom...” He bent down and picked it up, raising an eye brow at the collar ID.

 

“Do you know a Kirishima Kei?”

 

Asami's blood pumped a little faster, but he concealed his expression. “Don't answer it.” He commanded, leaning against the wall.

 

“I wasn't going too.” Takaba replied, ending the call and tripping into Asami. “Besides, it's time to eat anyway...even if you aren't naked. Let's get going.” He tugged at his lover. “We have _a lot_ to do today.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you know what I meant by OOC . Also, I'm posting a oneshot soon, like tomorrow. Pretty long. A long oneshot. And after that, I'll update Hallow's Eve, Draped in Black and Gold...
> 
> But along side that, I do hope you liked it! I do not own Finder Series or its characters.


End file.
